Daily Grind
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Logan/Remy/Bobby Robert Drake and Remy LeBeau, best friends in college, respond to a personals ad that is suppose to take care of their college expenses. But what's up with their benefactor? R and R to find out. IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of X-Men, alas they all belong to Stan Lee. He is my hero!!

Daily Grind

Chapter 1

Looking up from the ad in the most recent news paper two sets of eyes gazed upon a large estate. High fencing flanked it on all sides, and neither boy was sure if it was to keep unwanted company out, or something else in. It wasn't an elegant house by any means, very rustic in appearance but still comfortable and large enough to accommodate a number of family members. Only the imagination could contemplate what kind of rooms lay hidden inside the rustic timber walls.

"Are you sure about this Remy, I mean it isn't like we couldn't find other ways to pay for college." Robert Drake, currently a junior in college to become a CPA, asked his taller companion.

"C'mon meis ami, what oder ad in dis paper gona get us as far as dis one? Sides, it ain't like we got much competition it looks like. Might as well go in an meet de guy 'afor we decide t' bolt." Remy LeBeau, another junior in college, his major was a complete opposite to his best friend as he was to become an artist.

"We really don't have to, I can just imagin it, some stuck up high end pompous guy who got lucky in the stock trade. He could be some kind of criminal for all we know, are we going to go in there and trust some guy and become his 'companions'?" Bobby asked, and for the hundredth time that day he wondered how Remy had talked him into responding to the ad.

The ad in question was short, simple, and to the point. 'Single retired man looking for companions to indulge in special interest activities.' And the address of the estate they were now standing at followed. Remy had picked up in the innuendo hidden in the ad almost immediately. The special interest activities that were mentioned in the ad were in fact those that ranged from the regular bedroom sex to the deeper BDSM. And that was an arena Remy was very familiar with, and knew enough to know that his friend Bobby had no idea about it.

When they had called to schedule an appointment for an interview the young woman on the other line told them that if they got the position the rest of their college expenses would be taken care of, as well as any loans they had to take out for their first few years. They were told that they would have to move out of the dorms and move into rooms in the estate where they'd be provided room and board for as long as they remained as 'companions' to her employer.

To both boys that sounded like an extra sweet deal, but now that they were there and about to follow though Bobby was a bit nervous. He had gotten Remy to explain things to him and wasn't sure if he was ready to step into that side of sex. He wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination either; he'd had plenty of female lovers and had messed around with Remy on occasions. There were also times that he or his partner, including the times with Remy; to be tied up for sex and it was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced, and now his ignorance in the darker side was about to be tested.

Remy put an arm around his friend. "C'mon Bob-o, ain't not'in gona happen dat y' don't want, y' jus remember dat. De whole t'ing is bout submission, not forcing yerself into anyt'ing." Remy assured Bobby as they went though the gate. Remy was actually anticipating this. He enjoyed some of the scenes that he'd been in before and the way this set up sounded it looked like it would be a live-in position and that just sounded great to him.

Bobby was skittish around anything close to pain, and Remy could understand because he, himself, didn't care much for pain either. He just needed to make sure he was there to support Bobby so he didn't end up bolting on him. If this worked out they both would be set for the rest of college and would have the support they needed to get their respective careers started.

Before Bobby knew it, they were at the front door and Remy was raising his hand to knock. He grabbed Remy's hand. "Wait… what if he's like… an old pervert or something?"

Remy laughed. "Don' worry, homme, Remy here wit y', we bot' getting into de same t'ing." Without any further delay he grabbed the knocker on the door and gave three taps and waited.

They heard a grumble from inside, before a dead bolt was unlocked and the door opened. What they saw was a middle aged man, not too much older than they were, with wild wiry hair and scruffy side burns that made him look rugged and seem like he belonged up north chopping down some trees and tending to a log cabin than there in Boston Massachusetts standing in the door way of a large home just outside the college campus.

Bobby was speechless at the appeal of such a rugged face, and was surprised to see the same reaction from his taller more experienced friend. It was one thing for a boy like him who grew up in a pampered home and be sheltered from some of the racier things, it was another to be a swamp rat from New Orleans Louisiana and have seen enough to classify him perfect for this position.

The steel blue eyes looking back at them suddenly shined in amusement, "Ya must be the boys that answered my ad. Well come in already, and shut yer traps, yer catchin flies."

Remy's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Bobby closed his a bit slower but was still in a dazed sense of reality, maybe he was dreaming. He had at least enough sense to follow Remy into the house, closing the door behind him, and followed the other men into what appeared to be a parlor with book shelves lining the walls "Merci mon ami, my name is Remy LeBeau, an dis ma friend Robert Drake."

"You can call me Bobby." Bobby spoke up as he finally came back to reality enough to notice the other man wearing a flannel shirt over a white tank and well worn jeans complete with cowboy boots. He was busying himself trying to place his accent but was having a hard time. It sounded like he was from the north, maybe Main or New Hampshire or even Vermont. He supposed he could be from Canada.

"So, ya boys are from the college huh? What are yer majors?" The man sat down in one of the over stuffed lounge chairs. "By the way, my name is Logan."

Remy smiled taking the incentive to talk for both of them, since Bobby didn't seem he was brave enough for much of a speech about himself. "Well, I'm workin on ma art major monsieur, an Bobby's gona be a CPA."

Logan nodded, listening attentively, "Where are you from Remy? Louisiana?"

"Oh, oui monsieur. New Orleans ma home town." Remy smiled proudly.

Logan nodded again, "And Bobby, where are you from?"

Bobby smiled then, proud of something for once. "Right here in Boston Mr. Logan."

Logan nodded for a third time, taking in the information, "Please, both of you call me Logan, you'll be calling me other things soon enough."

He noticed, rather pleased, that Bobby blushed at that hidden innuendo, and Remy just laughed, "Lookin forward t' it, dat is if Bobby decides t' go for it. If he don' like it den I'm wit him." Remy put an arm around Bobby's shoulders reassuringly.

Logan nodded and leaned forward. "How about we try it for a week, a trial before you two decide on yer permanent situation."

Bobby looked up at that, "That sounds like a real good idea."

Remy answered right after that "Oui oui, tres bon. We'll go get our stuff; we don't have dat much so it won't take long."

They both got up and Logan smiled and showed them both out with their promise they'd be back in a few hours. He moved away from the door and got on the phone to his accountant to have her work on paying for Bobby and Remy's college bills, get both new laptop computers suited for their needs, art supplies for Remy, and the correct accessories that Bobby would need for his major as well. He did not plan on letting these two go.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you talked me into this Remy." Bobby mumbled as he finished packing up a box of his clothes and closing it up. "How do we know we can trust this guy?"

"Bobby, y' need t' stop worryin. If dis guy wana pay our bills fo us jus as long as we play his pets, why not?" He chuckled and sat his duffel bag on his bed. He didn't have nearly as much as Bobby; just his clothes, a old leather back journal, his art supplies, and his school supplies and a couple pictures of home.

Bobby how ever had lots of pictures of his family, who didn't care weather or not he was a mutant who could turn into a human icicle, and lots of memories. "How do I know I'm going to like it?" He asked, looking up from some pictures he was gathering from his desk.

Remy looked up from where he had been taking down a poster of his that he'd had for a long time of his favorite super model wearing a thong and her hair over her breasts. Barely sustaining the rating R and he loved it. He decided he was going to have to resort to the old tactic of erotic descriptions to make Bobby think more about his dick than his stupid worries. Remy wasn't stupid enough to put them in a situation like this without doing a background check on this guy, which he had already done with his talents and found out the guy wasn't one of the bad guys. In fact he was a mutant too.

Slinking over to Bobby, Remy made sure to sway his hips in the way to attract Bobby's attention so he already had it when he got into the heated images. "Robert, have y' ever felt yer dom yank dat leash round yer neck, get y' t' heal, while yer hands are cuffed behind ya wit no way t' pick 'em, while yer suckin on his favorite panel gag jus t' show off what a beautiful creature he got?" Remy moved around Bobby until he was behind him, making sure to settle his hips against Bobby's in a way that he was sure the shorter boy could feel that hard cock of his slipping right into the indention of his crack. "Have y' ever imagined dat? Or mebbe when he snaps on dat cock ring when y' been bad, t'reatening not takin it off fo a week while he paddles yer cute white ass till it's a nice cherry red and flamin hot till yer cryin fo release, promising him de moon an stars jus t' let y' cum once."

By the time Remy finished his second description he was very close to Bobby's ear and could feel Bobby trying to hold on and not give in, but Remy's will was much stronger than Bobby thought and he wasn't giving up. "Remy…" Bobby said warningly as he tried to get back to packing his things.

"Non, bet y' like it rougher den dat. De maitre tie y t' de spankin bench an let ya stew afor he swing away, all de while yer screamin yer pretty little head off into dat ball gag dat seems t' jus live in yer mout' most o' de time. Mebbe he put yer favorite plug in dat jostles yer prostate every single time he brings down dat paddle, heh?" Remy knew when he had won the moment Bobby retreated over to the closet to get more clothes out. Remy smirked as he licked his finger and checked 1 off in the air. Remy: 1 Bobby: 0.

Neither spoke to the other the rest of the time they gathered up their stuff. Remy went back to his poster hanging over his bed. "C'mon cher, we got places t' go an people t' do." Remy rolled it up putting it away, Bobby would probably be upset with him for his dirty tactics but he knew the boy would thank him in the end.

It took them all of 30 minutes to get Bobby's stuff down into his car, the one his parents had gotten him for his 18th birthday when he was getting ready to go to college. Remy made sure it was secure and then threw his own bag on the back of his motorcycle.

"Remy I can't believe you don't have more than what's in that duffle bag. I mean, you deserve more than that." Bobby looked over as Remy walked his bike up next to Bobby's car.

"Oui, probably do, but dis all I got dat I can call ma own Bobby. Mebbe I get more eventually, non?" Remy smiled swinging his leg over his bike. To be honest, it was his most precious possession. It was the only thing that he had that was worth more than his tuition even. He had gotten it used and put his heart and soul, not to mention most of his mad money into fixing it up until it was the envy of those who ever saw it. It shined from its recent waxing that had took Remy three hours to get right.

"Remy… I swear I'm going to make sure you get everything you deserve." Before he could add more Remy just smiled.

"Non cher, y' take care of yerself wit yer money, Remy be jus fine." He pulled his matching helmet on, with the extra tinted visor for extra privacy to hide his unusual eyes from everyone. He really didn't need people freaking out while riding his bike though traffic. "Bobby y' gotta trust dat I wouldn't get us into a dangerous situation."

Bobby paused for a moment, then looked back over at Remy and nodded. "Yeah, I trust you Remy. I trust you more than my own family I think. After they found out that I was… a mutant I'm not sure if they wouldn't turn me in anymore."

Remy smiled as he paused from buckling his helmet on and patted his shoulder. "We're brot'ers Bobby, an brot'ers take care o' each oder."

Ending the conversation before something bad was said, Remy flipped down his visor and kicked his bike to life. Checking once more to make sure his bag of possessions was strapped down so that it wouldn't fly away on him; he headed out to the main drive to wait for Bobby to follow. Bobby smiled as he watched Remy and got into his own car. Maybe living with this Logan guy wouldn't be so bad after all.

Remy got there before Bobby, as usual. Remy was always the speed demon on his motorcycle. He was freeing his single duffle bag from the back of his bike when Bobby pulled up. Logan was waiting for them out on the front steps, smoking what looked to be a Cuban cigar. Remy snorted a bit at the smell, he preferred his camel cigarettes to anything as pungent as that. He patted his trench coat to make sure that his silver cigarette case with his Zippo lighter was safely tucked away in one of the hidden compartments before slinging the duffle over his bag and heading to the porch.

"Only one bag Cajun?" Logan asked as the younger man passed him.

"Oui, don't have much of meanin t' carry round, monsieur." He dropped his bag down in the inside of the front door before going back to Bobby's car and giving him a hand with carrying his things inside. This time when going inside the house Logan showed them upstairs to where there were a number of bedrooms down a long wing.

Logan led them down to the end, where was a door at the end and then doors to either side of the hall. He pointed to two doors together on one side. "These are the bedrooms, ya each get one." He opened the one closest to the end. "This one is for Remy, and the other for Bobby."

Remy went with Bobby into his room first, and what they saw made Bobby drop his bag and run over to the desk below a large window facing out over the court yard. "A new laptop? But…" He started to look around and there were other things that he had always needed to use in school but used the universities tools instead.

"I thought ya might need them kid. Had someone pick them up for me." Logan said as he stood in the door way. Remy just smiled some, as if he'd won some battle going on between him and Bobby. He headed over to his own room and dropped his duffle bag inside. There was a large easel in the middle of the room, as well as an elegant French style bed and a table with a various art supplies on it and a number of primed canvases waiting to be painted on.

He walked over running his fingers lightly over the natural hair brushes that lay among the other art supplies. They were top of the line brushes, he knew because he had looked at them hoping to eventually be able to afford to get them, but never having the money to spare. He could imagine some of the paintings he would be able to create with the supplies.

He was brought out of his musings by Logan's strong voice. "What ever supplies ya need for school ya just let me know."

"Merci, I never t'ought I'd get t' get a set of dese." He held up one of the brushes. "An I always loved Natural Hair brushes. Don't break off an move better den synthetic brushes." He sat them down and went to grab his duffle bag. This whole thing had started to look too good to be true. He was afraid to get settled in and then suddenly get booted from the new home. Bobby was busy booting up his new computer to begin transferring files and Remy noticed he too had a computer. It would certainly help with his web page designs, it being another form of art he was taking in college.

"I got a friend of mine that majored in art. She helped we pick out the supplies you'd need Rems." Logan said as he watched the boy look around the room. Rems… No one had ever called him Rems besides Bobby. "I'll give you boys sometime to get settled in. But if yer free meet me for dinner and we'll start setting ground rules and stuff, so that I know yer boundaries."

Remy only nodded in agreement but Bobby popped his head out his door to look at the two standing in the hallway. "Boundaries?"

Remy nodded, deciding to try to explain it. "Yeah, talk about de t'ings we like or don't like so he knows what's okay an what's out of de question during play times. Besides dat we'll also have a safe word just in case he do somet'in we don't like. We say de word, an de game stops."

Logan looked up and added, for Bobby's information. "No, you say that word and the game stops Now. Doesn't matter where we are in the game, even if I'm in the middle of getting off, if you say that word I stop and the cuffs are unlocked without question."

Remy looked down at Logan, perhaps they could trust the older man after all. He'd known a few men who when he'd said such a word had kept going to get their completion, despite his discomfort. Needless to say once he'd been released things weren't pretty. "Oui, dat's why it's a 'safe word' Bobby. It will give us an out if somet'in happens. Say… you get a cramp or somet'in while in a certain position. Y' say dat word, tell him what's wrong an he take care of it."

Bobby nodded. "That sounds really good, okay!" He smiled and went back to his computer. Remy chuckled softly and watched Logan go down the hall. He headed back into his room. Both rooms had bathrooms attached and he decided he had some preparation to do before meeting Logan down for dinner.

Going into the bathroom and setting down his toiletry kit, he started to arrange things on the back of the sink counter. Once they were within reach for whatever he needed he grabbed his razor and shaving cream and got to work.

* * *

Around seven o'clock Bobby had come bouncing down the stairs and went toward the direction of the delicious smells that just had to be food. He walked in and smiled at Logan, surprised to see that Logan did his own cooking despite his obvious wealth, instead of hiring someone to do it for him.

"Energetic much kid?" He laughed. "Don't worry, we'll manage to wear you out one way or another."

Bobby smiled. "Remy always said I had too much energy. Hey can I help?"

Logan chucked, knowing Remy was probably right. "Sure, go set the table. It's almost done."

As Bobby set about they heard foot steps coming down the stairs that they knew just had to be Remy, as he was the only other person in the house besides the two already down in the kitchen. Neither bothered to look up just yet until they heard Remy's voice.

"Somet'in smells delicious, remind me to make some Cajun cookin fo ya M. Logan." Remy smiled as both men looked up to take his appearance in. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants, soft black loafers, and a crimson red silk shirt button up only half way that matched his eyes perfectly. His hair was down, flowing across his shoulders like the red silk of his shirt. He walked over to Logan with a smile. "Let me help." He grabbed a large bowl that had been set to the side and began to fill it with the stew on the stove.

Logan had been taking in Remy's appearance and smiled "Very nice, very nice. I like it very much." Logan mumbled appreciatively.

Remy smiled. "Merci, wanted t' dress up nice fo you. I really didn't expect all dat when we came back."

Logan shrugged some as he helped Remy to get the food into serving dishes. "You two needed it, I want to make sure that you two get everything you need for school and have every opportunity to succeed."

Remy turned to bring the bowl of stew over, to notice that Bobby had his mouth hanging open still. Remy chuckled. "Shut yer mouth Bobby, yer catchin flies." He walked over gently tapping Bobby's chin in emphases.

Bobby shut his mouth with an audible click and looked back at his friend. "Wow Remy… I… Wow."

Remy chuckled again and looked up though his bangs. "Yeah, I never really dress up dis nice much. I had a reason t'night dough, fo you an Logan."

Logan brought over the cornbread he made in the cast iron pan he'd made it in and sat it down on the plate waiting. "Well, let's eat up."

When they were sat down Logan began a light conversation to gauge their experience in intimacy. As he had thought, Remy had the most experience, which also explained why he was so very protective of Bobby. He would make sure he'd give Remy no reason to be angry with him on that front.

Logan hadn't planned on bringing anything up about play until Remy looked up from his food. "So, where be de play room in dis place?"

Bobby looked over with wide innocent eyes wondering what Remy was talking about. Logan just chuckled. "It's attached off of my bedroom, which is right down the hall from yer's."

Remy nodded as he ate another spoonful of stew. "Mebbe we see it t'night, just t' y'know get an idea of what y'all into?" Remy wanted to make sure that he wasn't into anything too heavy for Bobby. He didn't want the older man whipping the boy. Remy liked a little pain, and a little blood-letting was okay too, but he didn't want to push Bobby into anything like that. Bobby needed the pure pleasure side of this world.

"Sure, I guess. Wasn't planning on showing it to you till ya got a little more comfortable. But if ya insist." Logan replied. He looked across the table to gauge Bobby's reaction. He seemed intrigued by the idea as well. "Maybe even be able t' pick out collars to suit you two. I can already tell Remy's is going to be red leather."

Bobby took a moment to imagine Remy in a red leather collar with a silver charm dangling down from it. He smiled, liking the image very much, "Yeah, I think red leather is definitely the right color for him."

Logan chuckled as Remy gave Bobby a smoldering look. "Well den, I guess I get t' pick yer collar out huh, cher?"

The smile dropped from Bobby's face and looked up with what Logan could only identify as lust with the right bit of fear thrown in. "Oh you won't make it too big or too tight will you?"

Remy smiled. "Non, I wouldn't do dat t' you cher. We'll pick out a nice comfortable one dat goes well wit yer blonde hair an blue eyes." Remy was glad Bobby was starting to pick up on this. He knew that he'd still need some training in this but he could lead the way for him. He looked over at Logan. "Of course Robert needs some teaching in dis area, but no whips or anyt'ing like dat on him. I guess paddles are okay so long as dey used on his ass."

Logan looked up at Remy seriously and nodded. "Understood, and what about you?"

Remy shrugged as he stirred his food around a bit. "Not much I can't handle mon cher. Mais, don't like t' be called whore or anyt'ing like dat. Slut… okay… an de whips are okay too so long as y' don't draw too much blood. Y' gotta keep in mind we still goin t' school an we don't need anyone askin questions we can't or won't answer." Logan nodded in agreement and Bobby's head moved as though he were watching a tennis match as he listened to the conversation between Logan and Remy. He decided that he had been more naive about this orld of intimacy than he originally thought. And, he decided, he was going to let Remy take the lead.

Once dinner was finished, and the basic ground rules set as to what was acceptable and what was off limits, Logan led the two boys upstairs to his master bedroom. They walked inside to see a large king size canopy bed dominating the room. Big enough for company when either of the boys didn't feel like crawling back to their own rooms to sleep. Remy smiled at that.

Logan led them over to a couple of doors leading off to separate rooms. One, Remy surmised, had to be to a master bathroom. The other opened to reveal the playroom. It was impressively stocked with typical furniture Remy would usually see. St. Andrew's Cross, bondage bed and chair, spanking bench, and a sling just to name a few. There were multiple attachment points along the walls and floor that would hold a body in any position thinkable. Remy was impressed as to the thoroughness of coverage. He noticed what looked to be a linins closet set to the back that he knew held the toys.

Logan walked over to the closet and opened it. He told the two to come over. Bobby followed Remy's lead to the closet, trusting his friend to know what was right. They spent a few minutes examining the contents and Remy explaining to Bobby what the things were for and what kind of reaction they would produce.

Logan watched them. "Well go out tomorrow to pick up some things for you two. Collars and cuffs and the like, ones that fit you and match yer personalities."

Remy looked back with a smile, he was glad that he personalized things like this, instead of just buying things in general. "Merci, dat sounds like real fun. It's Saturday an we don't have classes. Be real fun I t'ink." He put his arm around Bobby's waist and pulled him away from the closet. He was sure if he didn't get him away from all the erotic toys that the boy would cum in his pants. "We could make a real day of it, begin t' bond an get t' know each oder. Now if y' 'scuse us, I gotta take care of Bobby. He's bout to shoot in his pants lookin at all dis."

Remy smiled leading Bobby away from the room. "Come on cher, we take care of y' an next time we'll come in prepared, oui?"

Bobby could only nod as he leaned against Remy. "Oui."

Logan chuckled as he watched; he was going to have some real fun with these two. And he be damned if he was going to let them leave him like his last lover had. He had been a fool and drove him away, this time he was going to do things right.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of X-Men. Alas they belong to Stan Lee, he is my hero!!

Daily Grind

Chapter 2

Remy scanned the selection of cuffs and collars just taking in the choices while their new master looked around for other things they'd need. Bobby had stuck close to Remy ever since they arrived at the adult shop.

Bobby had always thought that places like this would be dark and questionable with bad clientele. But when they had walked in he had seen business men perusing the selections. That made him considerably more comfortable as the place had a clean look and the stocks were well placed and organized.

Remy had deflected Bobby over to the rack with cuffs and collars first thing, as it would get him settled in such an atmosphere worrying about what Remy would be wearing around his neck than worrying about what Logan was getting to use on him. "Let's pick out de collar first den pick up cuffs dat match." Remy said as he reached up to pull out a few options for bobby's collar. They needed something that would go well with his looks and Remy couldn't help but consider the navy blue one and a half inch collar with gems strategically placed all around it.

Bobby laughed. "Hey, don't you think that's a little flashy?" He asked as he took said collar to move it around and look at it. "It's a nice color but I'm not sure about the cubic zirconias on it."

Remy chuckled. "Non, it perfect fo you cher, elegant an flashy. Just perfect!" He reached up to search for a pair of ankle and wrist cuffs that would match.

"Okay, but if we get this for me then I get to pick something for you." Bobby looked up and grabbed the first one he saw that was red leather that just so happened to have spikes on it. "Yeah, I think this one is perfect for your personality."

Remy saw it and smiled. "Oui, I haveta agree." He had found the cuff set he'd been looking for and put them with the blue jeweled collar he had picked out for Bobby. "Now just gotta find a cuff set dat matches."

They didn't have to look long to find the perfect cuff set that had alternating studs and spikes, both sets were lined with fur as Remy knew they would be a lot more comfortable and less likely to cut into the skin. Remy was glad that the cuffs for him was lined with red fur while the ones for Bobby was lined with blonde or buff fur. After making sure the respective sets fit the new owners, they took their choices and started to wonder around the shop to find Logan.

Logan had been speaking with the person up front at the register about some things that Remy caught the tail end of. They were talking about special ordered jewelry and that peaked his intrest. It seems that Logan was taking much more interest in being personal with them than he had originally thought. In the long run that was always a good thing. He noticed a selection of cock rings, harnesses, vibrators and the like already rung up. That was another thing he was glad about; they were getting their own insert able toys instead of using ones that had been used before. He knew that he and Bobby were both clean, and could probably share toys with no problems. Logan looked up as they joined him at the register. "Find what you boys were looking for?"

Remy nodded. "Mais oui, M. Logan." Remy replied handing over the sets they'd picked out. Logan liked the choices very much, each going along with their personalities perfectly. Where Remy was a bit of a wild child and in need of possessing he had a spiked red leather collar and matching cuffs. But Bobby, being a bit more refined and innocent got the royal blue leather collar with sparking cubic zirconias.

"Prefect" was all Logan said as he added them to his other purchases. "But I get to put them on you two when we get home, and they don't come off unless I say." He leaned over the counter to give the lady his card to pay for the things.

Remy smirked, he wanted to get some fun in before he got collared and had to obey or get punished. He leaned over close to Logan's ear. "Oui, maitre, we be real good boys fo ya. But I warn ya, Remy might be a little tough t' handle." He bit at Logan's ear lobe and heard the older man grunt.

"Not even marked and yer already incurring my wrath boy." Logan said back to him.

They both heard Bobby giggle at that. "I think your going to end up really punishing Remy something awful eventually. He can be really wild." Bobby knew first hand how wild Remy could be.

"Makes me think maybe I better collar him now so I can control him huh?" Logan smiled as he thanked the lady and grabbed the bags. He turned back and saw a mischevious glint in Remy's eyes.

Remy took the bags for Logan. "Mais oui, M. Logan. But I promise y', Remy worth it." Remy winked and let Logan lead the way out of the store and though the mall.

"Thinking maybe we should get some lunch." Logan mentioned over his shoulder as the two boys followed him.

Bobby spoke up. "Yeah, but I think we need to do some shopping for Remy. I mean he barely has anything."

Logan stopped to turn and listen to the two boys banter. Remy looked at his friend. "Non I already told ya Robert, I got plenty of clothes as it is. No need t' be waistin' any money on me like dat."

"Remy you only had that one duffle bag of stuff, you deserve nice clothes." Bobby retorted.

Before the boys could argue any more Logan broke in. "Hush!" They both snapped their mouths closed and looked over at Logan. He figured Remy shut up because of his previous training, but Bobby quieted down just because of the tone of Logan's voice. "If I think ya need clothes boy, yer gona get clothes. And I think ya do need some new stuff. Yer an artist after all, ya need to have a good bit of fashion for when ya open up yer exhibits don't ya?" Remy opened his mouth to protest but Logan gave him a warning look. "I said hush didn't I?" Remy's mouth snapped closed and Logan nodded with a smile. "Good, now let's find us a store an get ya some good clothes. Maybe even get some new stuff fo Bobby too."

Both sounded off in unison, Bobby saying 'yes, sir' and Remy saying 'yes maitre.' Logan nodded and started off toward one of the men's stores in the mall, knowing his new pets would follow close behind without needing to look back and make sure.

They entered the store and were immediately greeted by a sales person. Logan informed her that Remy needed a new wardrobe and that Bobby just needed a few new pieces for his. She smiled sweetly at the boys and bid them to follow her. Remy thought about trying to protest one last time but figured Logan would manually shut his mouth for him, and decided he didn't need that in front of a lady showing them around for clothes.

Logan took a seat near the dressing rooms and waited. He would tell them what he thought of different outfits and help them pick the things out. Just as he had suspected before, Remy had the better taste in clothes. He picked clothes that went well with his unusual blood crimson and ebony eyes, usually picking black and red as the theme. For his casual clothes he picked out a selection of jeans and saw a Saints sweat shirt he just had to have.

Logan snickered at that. "Football fan huh?"

Remy looked up after modeling the sweat shirt and jeans combination. "Oui! No one better den da Saints. 'Course you probably figured dat out just cause of where I'm from." He looked over as Bobby came out in a nice blue dress shirt and jeans. Logan figured he picked it out with Remy's consultation as it was a good combination on him.

"Very nice Bobby." Logan smiled as the boy blushed and went back into the dressing room to take it off and try something else on.

Remy smiled and looked over at Logan. "Robert like a brother t' me Logan. I want him always taken care of."

Logan nodded, "Don't worry Darlin', you two are going to be well taken care of, I promise."

Remy smiled at the loving name. No one had ever really been concerned with him having the proper things he needed except Bobby. He went back into his own dressing room to take off the new clothes and get into his original clothes.

By the time they finished Remy just about had a complete new wardrobe and Bobby had some new dressy outfits for functions and the like. The nice lady commented on how Remy's wardrobe would go so well with his gorgeous eyes. Logan agreed but quickly paid so that he could get his boys some lunch before deciding their next move. He didn't like too many people flirting with his new pets, though it was impossible to completely avoid as he had gorgeous pets.

Setting at one of the many restaurants inside the mall's food court Remy had gotten out his favorite deck of cards and was doing simple card tricks with Bobby to pass some time while they ate.

"You shuffle cards pretty good Remy." Logan mentioned, hoping the nudge would get the boy to reveal something about himself without Logan having to come out and ask.

"Oui, was a street hustler fo a while when I needed de money. Y' know, t'ree card Monty, pulled a few tricks, an de like." Remy shuffled the deck as to lose Bobby's chosen card back into the deck before he pulled it out with a flourish. "When I first moved up here t' Boston, needed de money." It was the same stuff he had told Bobby about, but he never had gone into great detail.

Somehow he knew Logan knew what he was talking about from the look he got. Logan sat back. "I guess someone does what they have ta do huh?"

Remy put his cards away. "Oui, had t' survive one way or anoder. But don't do anyt'ing like dat no more."

"Hell yes, ain't gona let ya do anything like that again. Not when yer with me bub." Logan's tone spoke more than just a man that didn't want his pets getting touched by anyone but him. It had a tone to it that sounded as though he truly cared what happened to the two of them.

Remy smiled softly, speaking only loud enough so Logan could hear. "Merci"

Bobby looked up. "So, where are we going after this?"

Remy couldn't help but laugh at Bobby's eagerness to get into the new role that was thrown at him. "Dat's up to our new master Robert."

Logan smiled and gestured for Remy to clean up the remains of lunch which he picked up on easily and got to work. Logan had to admit who ever trained Remy did a good job of it. Of course there were things that he needed to be reminded of or things Logan preferred he do that would be trained into him eventually. "Is there anything you two need fer school?"

Remy looked over from where he had taken the garbage to throw out. "I could probably use some pastels mebbe. Like t' use dem wit ma fingers. Easiest t' blend dem." Remy replied.

Bobby looked up "I think I got everything I need already, thanks." He then leaned over once Remy had turned his back again and spoke softly. "Remy would never mention it, but he always wanted a really nice calligraphy set with a fountain pen and everything."

Logan nodded and winked. "We'll find a nice set as a gift from you and me eh?" Bobby nodded in agreement and smiled as Remy came back over to join them.

He looked down at Bobby, "Y'all look like ya got a dirty little secret…"

Bobby fake gasped. "Me? No! Never me, you know me too well Remy."

Remy pointedly looked at Bobby. "Robert, y' never were good at bluffing."

Logan got up pushing his chair back. "C'mon boys, time to get going."

Both instantly got to their feet, forgetting their current back and forth to grab up the bags from their first shopping spree. By the time they finished and gotten home Remy was humming happily as he carried his things up to his room. He had gotten a really nice set of pastels he wanted, oil of course, he was going to have a lot of fun with them tonight especially with the inspiration he was having.

Once Remy was in his room, Logan stopped Bobby out in the hall and pulled out the handsome tin that held the calligraphy set and showed him. Bobby's eyes went wide, "Ohhhhhhh, Remy is just going to love that." He opened the tin to take a peak inside and noticed there was both a regular quill pen that was to be dipped in ink and an actual fountain pen with ink wells that was inserted into the barrel.

Logan smiled. "Yeah, I bet he is. I'll hide it in my room till we're ready to give it to him." He closed the thing back up and put it back in the back he had hid it in. "Ya got an hour to clean up then I want ya in the play room ready to go. Tell Remy the same."

Bobby's cock gave a leap at the order and he had to take a moment to find his voice. "Yes, sir." He waited until Logan was down the hall before he knocked on Remy's door. Remy was, in fact, already stripped down to his boxers and Bobby heard the water running in the bathroom. "Logan said that we have an hour to clean up and he wants us in the play room."

Remy nodded. "Right, make sure ya wear dem leather pants we picked out an nothing else. An I mean nothing else, go commando under it an make sure t' use de talc powder we got." He patted Bobby's cheek and closed his door as he got ready.

The night before he had already taken care of a few details, so all he had to do was shower, shave the stubble on his chin, and get dressed for the night.

Bobby was still standing outside Remy's door and squeaked. "But I never go commando, especially wearing leather…"

He heard Remy's voice call from somewhere in the room though the door. "Ya do now, so get to it or do I haveta come over dere an dress ya myself?"

Bobby jumped into action, "I'm going, I'm going!"

Remy smiled, the threat of manhandling Bobby to do anything always got the boy moving. But when he actually did it Bobby loved it, and a few times almost came in his pants from the rough treatment.

Remy finished his shower in record time and checked himself out in the mirror. He was thinking that doing to Bobby what he had done to himself was a good idea. He made sure to douse his legs and groin area in the powder and poured himself into the leather pants he'd gotten and threw on a white silk shirt but didn't bother to button it up. He then moved with purpose out his door and right into Bobby's room.

The sound of the shower told him that he had timed it perfectly. Bobby came out freshly clean and looking good and saw his friend. "Remy, what's up?"

Remy was pulling Bobby's razor out. "Hop up on de sink Bobby, got somet'in t' do dat'll help."

Bobby raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

Remy looked over. "If I told ya, ya wouldn't trust me so hop on de sink."

Remy put a towel up and got Bobby setting on the edge and then started to cover Bobby's groin in shaving cream. "Hey! Come on Remy, not down there!"

"Oui, down here, just hold still an I be quick. Trust me." Remy got Bobby to calm down and pulled out his razor. Carefully moving Bobby's penis to the side he carefully shaved the area. Carefully moving down to his sac, Remy shaved it as well and once it was clean he got another towel and carefully dried the area.

Bobby yelped. "Whoa… That's… S-shit!" Remy knew that for someone who'd never had their genitals shaved the sensations would be quite extreme.

"Alright, it's best t' be shaved here Bobby so dat when Logan puts a harness on ya or even a cock ring it wont pull any hair. Trust me, it can be very painful if it is constantly pulling yer hair." Remy went out to the bedroom and set out Bobby's leather pants. His own that he was wearing were a red hue that went so well with his coloring.

Bobby came out holding and feeling his now naked scrotum. "Wow, if I ever knew… Well I would have done this a long time ago."

That statement earned him a chuckle from Remy. "Oui, it's a nice feelin ain't it?" He got Bobby to get ready and after he was sure they were both ready they still had 15 minutes. Remy looked Bobby over and nodded in approval. "Good enough t' eat."

With a slap to his ass, Remy got Bobby moving though the door and toward the play room they had been shown to once before. Logan wasn't there yet, he was probably taking care of some thing waiting for his pets to get ready and be waiting for him.

Remy put his hands on Bobby's shoulders and softly said for him to get to his knees. Once he was sure that Bobby was comfortable he got between Bobby and the door and got to his knees too. Remy looked over and started to instruct Bobby as to the proper way to act. "y' jus need t' remember dat when he comes in yer eyes stay to de floor, but yer chin tipped up. If yer head is down it means yer ashamed of somet'in an der ain't no reason t' be ashamed of our position. Y' speak only when spoken to or told oder wise."

Bobby nodded as he listened and made mental notes as to what he was to do. He was glad he had Remy to show him the right way. He had to admit he was very nervous but he trusted that Remy wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Remy easily snapped his mouth closed when he felt, with his empathy, that Logan was about to join them. He gave Bobby a look to remember not to show any disrespect either. When he heard the door knob turning he snapped his head back to place and sat as still as possible.

Heading to the door Logan had heard Remy's hushed voice telling Bobby what he had to do. He smirked knowing that the boy thought he'd be able to get away with it but was going to make sure that he knew he couldn't get anything by Logan.

Stepping into the room, Logan looked down at the two kneeling prettily with knees spread wide and chin tipped up. Just the way he liked to see his pets. Both sets of eyes stayed glued to his boots. "Real sweet pets, real sweet. But did you really think I wouldn't hear you coaching Bobby before I came in?"

Remy tensed, knowing he'd been caught. Reaching down Logan tangled his hand in Remy's long locks, showing how well it could be used as a leash, and pulled him over to the spanking bench.

Remy gasped as he tried to keep Logan from yanking his hair too much. "S'il vous plait! Non, Remy be good!" Remy's cock twitched in pants, it felt so good to be someone's pet again.

"You better strip out of those pants before I decide to just cut them off." Logan growled.

Remy's hand scrambled to his fly and had his pants down in record time. Yanking the silk shirt off Remy's shoulders Logan shoved him face first to the spanking bench and was man handled into the straps.

"I was trying to figure out how to keep yer clever fingers from being able to pick locks, and I am please to say I figured it out." Remy's eyes widened as Logan produced a pair of pin lock cuffs. A pair of special pick proof cuffs that took two hands to open and locked with pins. Once they were locked in place he was helpless. He struggled when Logan placed a tight cock strap at the base of his penis to keep him from coming too early and then shoved a wide panel gag to his mouth with a short leather penis attached to it for him to suck on.

Remy shook his head trying to get away. "Non!" But Logan simply wound Remy's long hair around his hand to hold his head still while the gag was fit into his mouth. He carefully buckled it behind his head, making sure not to snag the long crimson mane, and patted his ass.

"This'll teach ya t' be good pet. I know ya been trained better than this." Remy moaned in answer, and Bobby noticed that if it were at all possible, Remy's cock had swelled bigger from the rough treatment. While Remy was sucking noisily on the gag, which served to only turn Bobby on even more, Logan looked over to the boy. "Go over and pick out a paddle boy."

It was an interesting tactic, as Bobby was trying to figure out if the thing would be used on him or Remy. He couldn't help but want to see Remy's ass turn a cherry red. But he also didn't want something that would really sting his own ass. He went over to the closet they'd seen before and looked at the different leather paddles and floggers. He chose an 18 inch leather paddle with studs in it that would cause extra pin points of pain.

Logan smirked as he saw that, and took it as Bobby offered him the handle end. "Good pet, go have a seat while I deal with Remy." Bobby moved to comply and Logan moved to Remy's side and pulled his head up by the hair to make sure the boy was paying attention. "Five for your playing earlier in the store and five for not being able to keep your mouth shut when ya stepped into the play room."

Remy looked up with wide pleading eyes as was part of the game and yelped into the gag when the first blow hit his bare ass. He lurched forward as much as his bonds would allow. As soon as the first five blows were delivered Remy's cheeks were flaming already, and from the studs there were different pin point areas that stung more than others, but it was a wonderful feeling to be possessed by someone.

As soon as Logan finished raining down the last five he dropped the paddle to the table beside him, where Bobby snatched it up and moved to put it away without having to be told, and Logan ran his hands over Remy's hot cheeks to sooth the hurt. The boy wouldn't be setting down for a few days without thinking back to this night.

Moving away to gather the new toys he looked back at Bobby. "Go ahead an release him." He then turned back to his task of getting their new collars and cuffs ready. He'd gotten special tags for both with the boy's name and their new address on them. He knew the boys would love them.

Bobby released first Remy's legs from the bench and then moved and released the pin lock cuffs. He crawled off the bench, not touching the gag which had been put in by his master, and went over to Logan on his hands and knees, rubbing his cheek against Logan's boots in a move to beg forgiveness.

Logan looked down and used the toe of his boot to nudge Remy's chin up. He sat up on his knees and looked up at his master. "Yer real sorry down there huh pet? Well ya took yer punishment well so I got a surprise for you an Bobby." He held up the collars with the new tags on them. Bobby looked at his and Remy sat waiting. Logan looked up at Bobby and pointed down beside Remy.

Bobby carefully sank to his knees beside Remy and waited. Logan leaned over and first buckled Bobby's collar on and then Remy's. He tightened them up just enough so that they were tight but not too tight. Reaching down he carefully unbuckled the gag from Remy's mouth and used his large warm hand to work Remy's jaw. "What do ya think pets?"

Remy looked up with a sparkle in his eyes. "Tres bon"

Bobby smiled, "Yeah, what he said."

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "Besides that little laps I think ya both been real good tonight. I'll go get something special and while I'm gone I want you two to get yer matching cuffs and get ready. Remy help Bobby out of his pants and I want you two waiting for me when I get back. Talking to each other is okay." He then turned and left them there to get ready.

Remy went to Bobby's side and was helping him peal himself out of the leather pants. "I'm sorry I picked that one with the studs." He spoke softly to Remy.

Remy looked up and smiled. "Don worry bout it Bobby, I liked it." He leaned over kissing Bobby fully on the mouth and then got up to get the cuffs. Remy carefully buckled them onto Bobby's wrists and ankles and then held still so Bobby could do the same to his.

The strap at the root of Remy's cock wasn't helping matters much either as he was very desperate to cum, but didn't dare to even touch the strap that Logan had put there.

They sat as still as possible while they waited for Logan to return. He came back in with a plate of fruits and drinks for sustenance between rounds, he was sure that his boys would appreciate it. He sat the tray down on the bondage bed and looked over at them. "Real sweet pets." He sat down on the end of the bed and twitched his finger. The two got the idea and crawled over to set at Logan's feet as he pulled out pieces of fruit and fed them. He was very much enjoying himself and found out that Remy's favorite fruit was strawberries and Bobby's was watermelon.

He got both to beg pretty for their favorite fruits and soon he noticed that both were very eager and very hard. Logan decided that it was time for a little more play. Carefully giving them something to drink he got up and rubbed his chin. "So, your pretty new to this huh Bobby. Ya don't have to worry I'll go gentle on ya." He looked down at him, ideas already forming as to what to do to Bobby. "Remy go ahead and put him on the St. Andrews Cross for me, and used a spreader bar."

The wicked smile on Remy's face in no way made Bobby feel better. Remy got up and pulled his friend up and led him over to what Bobby could only describe as a huge X frame against the far wall. Standing him facing the wall, Remy licked the back of his neck and told him to not move. Remy pulled a bar out of the storage closet that was a good two feet. He would have gone wider but with Bobby's inexperience he didn't want to stretch him too wide.

Remy knelt down behind Bobby and carefully clipped said spreader bar to his ankles. Bobby gasped as he felt how open he was. His face flushed but his cock rose higher and became harder.

Remy stood back up and shoved Bobby against the frame. "Hmm, looks like we might gotta add a cock ring." He raised Bobby's arms and easily locked them to the frame, stretching him wide for Logan.

Logan came over to inspect his work. "Good job, you can go set an watch Remy." Logan moved to push himself against Bobby's back as Remy sat on the bondage table to watch and wait. Pulling a cock ring out of the drawer Logan fixed it to the base of Bobby's cock and smirked when the boy whimpered. "Ya'll cum when the time is right." He hissed into Bobby's ear.

"Y-yes, sir." Bobby replied.

Logan cuffed the back of his head. "Feelin chatty? I'd hate t' haveta punish ya like I did Remy."

Bobby's eyes went wide. "No sir! No sir!"

This time instead of getting cuffed to the back of the head Logan pushed a ball gag between his teeth and buckled at the back of his head. Bobby shook his head trying to get it off but it wouldn't budge.

Logan traced Bobby's crack, slowly circling his anus with a finger, and smirked at the groan Bobby uttered before thrashing in his bonds. Logan loved his pets feisty. "Settle down pet, it's gona be good I promise."

Moving away from Bobby Logan pulled out a tube of warming lube he'd perchased that day and a new vibrator. He'd already cleaned and sanitized them earlier when they got home, and so the toys were ready to use.

Walking back over Logan sat the toy down and put some of the lube on his fingers. He started with only one finger at Bobby's entrance and worked on just massaging and loosening the top muscle.

By the time Bobby was moaning and pushing back for more Logan inserted said finger to the first knuckle. Bobby gasped around the gag in his mouth and his muscles clenched around the intruder. The warming sensation from the lube causing an extra pleasurable sensation.

Working up to two fingers, Logan was able to move them in and out effectively finger fucking Bobby's hole. Bobby was moving back against the fingers as much as he could to get more. But just as quickly as those fingers had started to give him the ultimate pleasure hitting his prostate, they were gone.

Bobby whined but Logan was already lubing up the toy. He placed the tip to the spasming hole and pushed gently until it started to sink into the boy's tight channel. Bobby threw his head back with eyes open wide. The burning was incredible and so hot. It was impossible for it to get any more erotic and then Logan turned the vibrator on.

Bobby thrashed begging for Logan to let him cum but Logan wasn't going to let it happen until he was good and ready. He left Bobby there to stew, pushing the vibrator against his prostate a moment and then moved over to Remy. He leaned over kissing the redhead. "How long do you think he'll last boy?"

Remy smirked. "Not long maitre, he don't have de stamina an patients Remy got."

Logan nodded. "We'll work him up to it, pet." Logan waited for a few moments before moving back over to Bobby. He nipped at Bobby's shoulder and in one slick movement pulled the vibrator out. Bobby screamed around the gag as Logan replaced it with his own hard cock. He was bigger than the toy but felt oh so much better and warmer. Throwing his head back on Logan's shoulder he let the older man take control of his body

Reaching around to grasp Bobby's shaved genitals he murmured in his ear, "Real nice, shaved down there like that. I love a shaved sac boy. Good thing it's the weekend because I doubt you two would have the strength to go to school tomorrow." Logan bit down into Bobby's shoulder. The boy cried out and Logan began to move inside him.

Had Bobby not been so tightly muzzled he'd be babbling and crying for Logan to have mercy on him. Logan decided to let the boy have it and reached around. He unsnapped the cock ring while at the same time growling in Bobby's ear that he was allowed to cum for him.

Bobby cried out as he felt like he would shoot his brains though his cock as he climaxed. The spunk splattered over the cross in front of him and as he tightly gripped Logan inside him, Logan was spurred to climax as well. Bobby slumped in his bonds and with Remy's help Logan got him down from the cross.

Remy checked Bobby's eyes and saw there was only a slender ring of blue visable. "Flying high is he?" Logan asked. When he got a nod from Remy he nodded. After unclipping the spreader bar Logan carried Bobby into the bedroom where he laid him down in the king sized bed.

Logan took the gag out of his mouth and then tucked him in to come down from his high at his own pace. He turned and brought his attention back to Remy who still had an engorged cock and cock strap holding off his completion. Logan's own cock had not had the chance to flag, as it was hard yet again and Remy decided he had figured out Logan's mutant power. Logan was a self healer so no mater how many times he came he would keep going. Remy swallowed audibly. He was going to be one tired Cajun come morning.

Logan came back into the room and closed and locked the door. He looked at Remy and pointed to the bondage bed. "Up there boy, and make it snappy."

Remy smirked and got up onto the bed, up on his knees using the supports to hold on to. He couldn't help but tease some by swaying his hips a bit. "Remy been a good boy maitre, he make y' feel tres bon."

"Down on the bed boy, before I give ya a real whipping." Logan growled as Remy teased him with his swaying body.

Remy smirked and crawled forward on his hands and knees. Speaking in a sexy voice he looked up at Logan with smoldering eyes, "Y' make Remy pay real hard maitre, he a bad boy."

Logan grabbed Remy by the hair, throwing the boy off balance. "I'll put a locking cock ring on ya if ya don't hurry up, so ya can't cum for a week."

Remy moved swiftly then and laid back on the bed, using his elbows to prop himself up and watch Logan as he moved about the room. He came back with a pair of nipple clams and sat them to the side. He grabbed Remy's wrists and forcefully pulled them up above his head and attached them to clips so that he couldn't move. After attaching the clamps Logan got up on the table and pushed Remy's legs up where he attached them to clips waiting to keep them elevated.

Logan slapped Remy's still bruised ass. "That's my boy. Which kind of lube would ya like?"

Remy looked up with a dreamy look. "Mmm, dat warming lube sounds like heaven t'night maitre."

Logan reached over grabbing said tube and prepared Remy. It didn't take long until he was up to three fingers pushing in and out with Remy howling like a banshee. Removing his fingers Logan positioned himself to the hole and pushed in until he was in to the hilt.

Remy gasped. "Harder maitre… Work yer pet harder… He love it."

Logan smirked. "Harder y' say pet? Oh I'll give it to ya hard boy." He started to thrust in and out in a brutal rhythm. Reaching down between them he untied the tight leather cock strap and growled. "Cum for me boy. I want to hear who yer master is boy."

Remy arched his back and called out Logan's name while splattering his stomach with his viscous fluid. Logan arched back and howled his completion and held onto the chains over head so he didn't fall over on Remy. Slowly pulling out with a soft pop he got down and returned with a warm cloth that he used to clean Remy up before unchaining him from the bed. He pulled him up. "Come on boy, lean on me and we'll go to bed. Tomorrow I'll give you and Bobby a back rub."

Remy put an arm around Logan's neck and let the older man drag him into the bedroom. "Oui, dat sounds real good maitre." He dropped down on the bed when he got close enough and curled up around Bobby, who was already sound asleep. After turning the lights off, he joined the two, curling around Remy's back and smiled. Things were finally looking up for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Daily Grind

Daily Grind

Chapter 3

Remy smirked as he lined up his shot and sunk two striped balls at once. "Ah dat's two more fo me Bobby, one more an I'm goin after de 8 ball." Remy stated smugly as he moved around the table to line up his next shot.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too smug yet Remy. Anything could happen, all I need is a chance to sink my own balls." Bobby said. He blushed furiously once he had figured out what he had just said.

Remy stood up from where he had been lining up the shot. He leaned on his cue stick, "Cher, let's hope y' don't sink dem too far cause I know fo a fact dey somet'in y gona be needing use of sooner or later."

"Shut up and shoot already." Bobby demanded though the flush on his cheeks. He didn't need Remy throwing out such innuendos while playing billiards. They had a bet to settle, the one that won got to play with Logan all night long.

Remy was lining up to shoot his last ball into a pocket when Logan bellowed from out in the kitchen that lunch was ready. The cue ball went haywire, bumping into the 7 ball on its way by, and scratched in the far corner. Remy muttered some colorful Cajun curses under his breath, Bobby couldn't help himself. "What was that Remy?"

"I said its yer turn ya human popsicle." Remy muttered frustrated. He went over to stand and watch Bobby orchestrate his come from behind victory.

Just as Bobby started to lean over Logan came in. "I thought I said lunch was ready."

Bobby stood up and said, matter-of-factly, "Sorry sir, but we'll be there in just a minute. I have to finish beating Remy here. He just scratched on his last ball and I'm not pulling any punches."

They both heard Remy mutter something again, something that sounded like cul which Bobby knew translated to Remy calling him an ass. "What was that Cajun?" Logan asked, he wouldn't hesitate to wash the boy's mouth out with soap literally.

"I said dat we be up in a minute, soon as prince ice pop here finishes dis set." Remy said. He did not relish the taste of soap.

Logan nodded eyeing him knowingly. "Alright, but y'all better hurry it up, or it'll get cold."

Both boys muttered their agreement as Logan turned to leave them. Bobby lined up his shot and sunk three at the same time. Remy ran a hand over his face, mumbling baise under his breath. When Bobby straightened and prompted for what he had just said he looked over "Not'in, jus lets get dis over wit, I'm getting hungry."

Bobby smirked, "Sure thing buddy." He leaned back over and proceeded to sink every solid ball until he came to the 8 ball. He was lining up for the shot when he tripped over one of Remy's shoes and the ball went past the intended target and into a pocket.

Remy laughed, "Damn I knew dose t'ings would come in handy some day." He heard Bobby mumble something about stupid Cajun shoes. He leaned over to his friend. "What was dat cher?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So, what are your plans today boys?" Logan asked as they sat eating lunch.

Bobby was the first to reply, having gained considerable amount of self confidence since he and Remy arrived to live with Logan almost a week ago. "I have a paper due, so I figured I'd work on that."

Remy nodded, "Oui, I got a review comin up an I gotta finish a painting fo class. I jus found the right subject for it an I've spent a few days sketching it before I settled on the sketch I like. I'm gona spend t'night laying it out an starting on blockin it in."

Logan sat back. "Well seems you two have yer evenings set."

Both boys could hear the hint of sadness in the voice. Looking to each other and then back to Logan Remy spoke up. "We could probably bring our projects down here t' work on maitre. Spend time wit you while we work, I t'ink dat be good, right Bobby?"

Bobby nodded his agreement. "Yeah I can bring down my laptop and work on my paper down here, I mean it shouldn't take me that long to get it finished."

Logan smiled at the two of them. "Y'all don't have to…" He was cut off by both of them breaking in saying how they wouldn't mind sharing everything with him. Bobby even thought it would be cool to have another source of information if he needed advice on his paper.

Remy smiled, "course I gotta hide ma painting from y'all before it's finished. I don' like no one t' see it while it's in progress. It's a superstition of mine."

Logan waived his hand, "Not a problem kid."

When lunch was over both boys retreated to their rooms to set up their respective projects while Logan went out to get a few things. He knew their one week anniversary was coming up and he wanted to make the next night something special for the boys. They had become really good friends and lovers in the week's time and he hoped that something routine as an anniversary would show them that he was willing to be in it for the long haul. Logan had no idea of the golden feral eyes watching his every move as he walked down the street to the store for the items he needed, as he was too lost in thought about Remy and Bobby.

* * *

"Don't you think that he should have been back by now Remy?" Bobby asked looking up from his laptop. Remy sat cross legged on the couch with his sketch pad in front of him, working in shading the areas he wanted and erasing marks.

Remy had known about the anniversary coming up and as his project he was making a painting of Logan for a gift to him. He did have a review coming up but he had long finished his painting for the review and was working on the gift from his heart. This was the first time he'd worked so hard on a painting because it was something that showed Logan exactly what he felt.

Remy looked at the clock on the wall and then pulled up his sleeve up to look at his wrist watch. "Rein, it goin on midnight already? Oui, Logan shoulda been back by now cher. Wonder what's keeping him."

Bobby shifted nervously. "I'm getting worried, he may be a mutant like us but that doesn't mean he doesn't have enemies we don't know about." Bobby saved his progress and sat the computer down to the side.

Remy did the same with his work and got up to stretch. "Oui, I agree. Mebbe we should go out an look fo him. I mean, he couldn't have gone too far right?" He was headed upstairs to get his things. Along with his empathy and unusual eyes, his other ability was to excite the molecules of items he held and even the air around him. He picked up the bo staff his father had given him as a gift for turning into a man and stuck it into the back of his pants in his belt. He picked up a couple decks of cards and also stuck them into pockets.

"Do you think your going to need all that Remy?" Bobby asked as he watched his friend pull on his trench coat to conceal his bo staff.

"Ya never know Bobby, ya should be ready wit yer abilities too mon cher." We may run into trouble if a guy like Logan was able t' get nabbed."

Bobby's wide innocent eyes looked at Remy as he walked past him out of his room. Those eyes suddenly changed to that of a boy experienced in defending himself. His hand iced up. "Let's find Logan then, if anyone hurt him… well… They are going to know the meaning of the phrase revenge is a dish best served cold."

Remy looked back at his friend. "Let's hope it don't come t' dat cher, but we gona find Logan an bring him home."

Both boys left the grounds of the estate going in the direction they had seen Logan going in before losing sight of him. Remy had a few ideas as to where he would have been heading. They walked into the adult store down the street that they frequented and asked the sales lady if they'd seen Logan, giving her a proper description of the man.

She looked at the two boys. "Oh yeah, I remember seeing him. He came in and bought a few things. Said they were for a couple friends of his. Then he went out and then I saw this huge guy talking to him. Had to have been a foot and a half taller then him I guess. Well he left with the guy."

"Can y' describe dis guy to me cher." Remy charmed his way into the lady's heart, using his sexy accent, smoldering eyes, and empathic charm. "It mean a lot t' me an ma friend, we been lookin fo him."

"Oh gosh I'm not quite sure. Um… well tall like I said. He had blonde hair and side burns and I remember when I looked at his hands I thought it was really strange to have nails so long. Don't girls usually have long nails?" She looked perplexed at both Remy and Bobby.

Both boys exchanged glances and Remy leaned over kissing the back of the girl's hand. "Merci bocoup cher, it really helped us." They both headed for the exit and Remy turned, "Au revoir cher." He blew her a kiss and followed Bobby out the door; not bothering to look back and make sure the girl swooned because he knew she did.

"We need to find out who this tall blonde guy with claws is; he's got something to do with Logan disappearing on us." Bobby said as they found a bench to set down on.

Remy leaned against a near by lamp post and got out his tobacco to make a cigarette. "Oui, ain't gona be easy t'ough. In a place like Boston, he could be anywhere." Putting the cigarette in his mouth Remy was moving to light it when bobby spoke up.

"There he is…" And sure enough walking down the side walk just across the street was the tall blonde the girl had described. And just as they had figured out, the nails she had described were in fact claws.

Remy yanked the smoke out of his mouth and threw it to the ground. He pulled Bobby up and they started to trail the man, making sure to keep out of sight while they followed him though the winding streets of Boston.

"How do we know this is the guy who was last seen with Logan?" Bobby whispered as they hid behind a parked pick up truck. The tall man was making his way across the street to what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

"How many tall blondes wit claws do you t'ink reside in de Boston area?" Remy looked over asking. Bobby only shrugged as they watched the man enter the building. "I bet ma lucky deck dat Logan's in dere. He has ta be."

Giving Bobby the signal to be extra quiet they used what ever cover they could and made their way across the street to the warehouse. They made it into the alley to the right and started to search for windows they could try to look though.

Toward the back of the building they saw a light on inside a room with a window at their level. They quietly stalked up to the side of it and Remy knelt under it. He turned to Bobby. "Remember, quiet as a mouse. We can't let dem know we here." Once he got an affirmative from his friend they moved under the window and slowly raised themselves to look in.

Inside the lighted room they saw Logan dangling from chains against a wall. He looked to be unconscious but Remy wasn't sure how. Ideas flew though his head as to it possibly being drugs or he got beaten in the head enough to cause unconsciousness, anything was really possible.

"Fuck." Bobby whispered.

"Ditto." Remy replied as they watched the blonde guy they had been following enter the room. He did not look happy and with that anger having only one focus at the moment both boys knew their lover was in trouble unless they did something.

Remy lowered himself back down to look at Bobby. "We gotta act quick, cause fo now we have de element of surprise but it wont last fo long."

"Maybe attack from both sides?" Bobby added.

"Oui, I'll go round to de oder side an we come in an attack at de opportune moment." They heard shuffling in the room and Remy made the gesture to stay silent. He then used hand signals for Bobby to keep an eye open and be careful. Moving carefully as to not make a noise Remy scooted under the window and made his way around to the other side so they could attack at the same time from two directions.

The man they had been following stuck his head out the window and sniffed. He smirked looking back at Logan. "Well well, ya got a couple mice following ya? Well the more the marrier I say."

Logan was just coming around. "You touch either of them, Creed, and I swear I'll rip your lungs out."

Victor laughed. "Some good that'll do, I'll just heal just like you would. We should invite our guests in."

Logan looked around trying to gauge where his two boys were. He didn't need them coming in and letting Creed ripping them apart. He'd do anything to keep them out of Creed's claws, and he did mean anything.

Looking up he found Remy in the rafters waiting for the right time to strike. Bobby was somewhere to his left, he wasn't sure where but he could smell him. And if he could smell him, so could Creed.

"Here mousy mousy mousy, you should save me the trouble of tracking ya down an just come down here an be my lunch." Creed said as he started to track where the two boys were.

When he thought Creed had just stumbled onto one of the boy's location, the temperature in the room started to drop. Remy buttoned up his trench to keep warm as Bobby lowered the temperature.

Creed looked around. "Huh, nice trick." He stepped into an area of ice that he thought was just building from how cold it was, but when he moved to pick his foot up the ice started to incase his foot. "Hey, what the hell!"

"Remy! Now!" Bobby's voice sounded and Remy flipped off the back of the rafter and landed a foot right square in Creed's face.

Both boys stood there waiting for their opponent to come around. The tall man stood up and smirked. "Got some nice skills there kids, but ya picked the wrong guy to mess with tonight."

The foot print that Remy had put on the side of Creed's face started to dissolve into nothing. Remy shoved Bobby out of the way as his claws came down to tear at them. "He's a healer like Logan! Stay away from him Bobby!"

With a snarl Creed yanked his foot out of the ice, shattering it, and went after Remy first. Remy was faster than Creed but before he could jump out of the way the claws came down on his back.

Remy gasped in pain but redirected it into strength for his use. He flipped his bo staff out and landed it right across Creed's face. Panting, he ran back over to Bobby to protect him. The hit knocked Creed over for a minute but he was soon recovering.

"Remy, Bobby, get the hell out of here." Logan demanded from where he was strung up.

"Non! Not wit out you Logan!" Remy replied as he deflected Creed's attacks. He held up a charged card and the resulting bright explosion blinded the man long enough for Remy and bobby to get away. Bobby ran over to Logan to ice up the shackles. When they were cold and brittle they shattered with ease.

Bobby helped Logan up, the older man still being drowsy from what ever drugs that had been fed into his system. Remy landed five more cards in front of Creed and the resulting explosion threw the large feral out of the way. "Get Logan out of here Bobby! I'll be right behind ya!"

"But Remy!"

Bobby didn't get a chance to protest further. "I said get de hell out of here now!" Remy kept throwing card after card in Creed's path to keep him away from his two lovers.

Bobby looked at Remy one last time before pulling a protesting Logan out of the building. Creed made for the door to go after the two but Remy threw a card at the door way. "Non, it's jus you an me mon ami."

Creed looked up; deciding that taking out one of Logan's lovers would have to be good enough. "Alright, come down here and face me then."

Remy looked around before deciding on a strategy. He started to say the Shepard's Prayer while he placed his hands on the rafter's holding up the roof, followed by three Hail Mary's. With his hands on the support beams he began to charge them with his full power.

"What the hell are you doing kid!? You'll bring the place down around our heads, you'll kill us both!" Creed was desperately looking for a way out as the building began to shake.

Remy looked down with a fire in his eyes. "Dat's de idea M. Chat." Creed started to claw his way out of what use to be the door way when Remy finally let go of the beams; the metal glowed fuchsia red for a moment before blowing and bringing the entire building down on them both.

Outside Bobby had gotten Logan across the street and leaning against one of the cars, intent on going back after Remy, only to see the building crumble before his eyes as he turned. Both looked on in horror as the building which Remy had just been in demolished in on itself.

"No…" Squeaked Bobby's voice. "That… That stubborn son of a bitch…" He punched the side of the truck with his ice fist. "REMY!"


End file.
